Gangs of Konoha!
by TalesOfFreedom
Summary: Sasuke is a awkward geek as has almost no social experience. he only games all day until he is forced by his mother to go live in the big city of Konoha and by his brother, Itachi, his cold hearted brother who is also the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Konoha. But what happens when innocent geek Sasuke gets caught up in gangs affairs? You can read it here! Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Thanks for choosing this fanfiction and I hope you are going to enjoy it! I have certainly enjoyed writing it! It will have 5 or more chapters but I do not know for certain! Please enjoy!**

 **~S~**

Konoha, one of the most beautiful places on planet earth. Known for its beautiful green forests, drool making cafés that will kidnap you into it only by the scent and much, much more. But even on the outside it looks peaceful, children and teenagers going to school, adults working or caring for their children. All a smile on their faces.

But, if you lived in Konoha long enough you know that this place is far from peaceful. There are many gangs around as this was a big city. It was split up in 4 parts.

The first part was called, Blossom street. Although it wasn't a street, it was still beautiful. it was the most peaceful of the 4 and the most tourist attracting. Known for its beautiful blossoms trees and quality cafes and culture.

Then the second part, Flower summit, was a totally different story. It had more crime than blossom street and one of the most notorious gangs held up there. They were called Raven crown. Nobody knew who they were put all the smaller crime organizations were afraid of them. They had done several jobs for important people like assassination, breaking into the most secured buildings and much more.

The third part and most dangerous part was called, Green Terrance, A group called the Nine had made it their territory. The Nine were dangerous, they had robbed several big banks, killed important people and raped. No one dared to mess with them or even speak against them. They did pretty much anything if paid enough money.

Then the last part, Haven, it was called. Of course there was a big gang and they had an ongoing war with Raven crown that had lasted years. Generation they called theirselves. They had done small jobs but their largest and most famous was the one where they had hijacked and stolen every single item from a transport ship and even the ship itself. No one knew how they did it but it had worked.

This story follows the raven, Sasuke Uchiha, a gaming geek that didn't have any social experience and was quite awkward. He is the little brother of Itachi uchiha, the leader of Raven crown. Also he meets on his new school a quite energetic boy, naruto, who is popular with the girls and was generally obnoxious kid, also in secret the leader of Generation. Read how the story unfolds.

 **~S~**

Sasuke stood in front of the train station. Having his suitcase pressed against him tightly. He looked around a bit scared as he wasn't fond of public places. He would rather stay inside of his cozy room and eating snacks and gaming. But his mother send him away to his brother that he never met.

"Wwhere is he?" He mutter softly as he looked on his cell phone. It was an old model but it could still call and send messages. He didn't have a picture for reference to his brother as his mother didn't have one either. Only one from when he was little.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" A voice says from behind. It was smooth and calming. But at the same time it felt like a cold wind passed by that made him freeze.

Sasuke looked back hesitant to see cold eyes staring down at him. The man was dressed in a beautiful black suit. He had black hair that went down and was longer than that of sasuke's. "And what if I am?" sasuke asked.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha or not?" he asked as he still hadn't showed any emotions.

Sasuke nodded slowly as he already got a bit scared of the man. "I am.. and who are you?"

"Itachi Uchiha." The man said as he grabbed the suitcase from sasuke. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He was totally different than Sasuke had seen him on his childhood pictures. Instead of a happy smile it was a cold, emotionless glare. "N-nice to meet you too!" Sasuke says quickly, gulping down any questions he may had about him as he was afraid that he would be dumped somewhere in the big city.

"Follow me to the car." Itachi said and started to walk over a black car. It was from the looks of it expensive and very new. Itachi pushed the suitcase in the trunk of the car and stepped into the front seat. Sasuke was left on the back seats which he didn't mind at all as he didn't have to make small talk with his brother.

They started to drive as Sasuke looked out of the windows, seeing a lot of people walking down in the city he started to cringe. All the while he was looking out of the window he didn't notice the look of Itachi through the mirror.

"Sir?" Sasuke begin as instantly he heard a sigh of annoyance from Itachi. "Uhm.. itachi? Could I ask something?" He asked shaking. Thinking that he would be thrown out instantly as he had already noted that Itachi didn't liked to be called sir or anything else.

"What is it little brother?" Itachi responded in his normal, cold voice.

"Uhm.. is it true that there are gangs in Konoha?" sasuke asks. In his tone was fear but also excitement and curiosity as he frequently read news about things that happened here.

"yes there are." Itachi responds. "But don't worry. All the stories you heard are mostly false and misleading. If you don't go near any of them you would be safe." Itachi says and looks through the mirror to Sasuke. "But let me warn you little brother. Don't ever go near Green Terrance OR the nine." For the first time there was a hint of emotion in itachi's voice.

"uhm.. okay." Sasuke says and looks back out of the window. Suddenly Itachi's phone rings loudly throughout the car. He picks it up and instantly Sasuke could hear all kinds of curses and yells coming from the other side of it.

Suddenly Itachi stops the car. "If you aren't here in a minute I'll drive off." He says in his cold voice and throws his phone in the car seat next to him.

Sasuke looks around as he only picked up that someone would come. Not wanting to anger his newly met brother he decided not to ask any questions.

A minute later a man comes running against the car. "I MADE IT!" he yelled out of breath. Sasuke heard his brother only sighing in annoyance as the person opened the door of the front seat that Itachi instantly locks with his remote.

" You asshole! Open this fucking door!" The man yelled as Itachi pointed to the backseat. The man walked back madly and opened the door next to Sasuke and stepped in. "You asshole! One day when you need a ride I'm going to make you sit in the trunk!"

Itachi sighed and turned his car mirror to the man. "Could you perhaps not spout that vulgar language in my car? Or do you want me to drop you off in the middle of nowhere again?" Itachi asked as the man was instantly silenced.

"whatever." The man said annoyed and noticed the raven haired boy awkwardly sitting next to him. "And who the fuck is this?!" He instantly yells at Itachi as he only gets a cold glare back.

"That is my little brother." Itachi says and starts to drive. "Be nice or I'll drop you off in the forest."

"your brother?! Wouldn't he come on Thursday?!" the man said in surprise.

"It is Thursday." Itachi says annoyed. "Sasuke this is Hidan, he lives with us."

"nice to meet you sir." Sasuke says scared as Hidan instantly smiles.

"Finally a new face! I hope you aren't such stupid asshole like your brother!" He said happy as he ignored all the glares from Itachi.

The ride to the manor was a long one as Hidan kept talking about all kinds of things, weapons, booze, girls and more. Sasuke became annoyed quickly at all the talking as he had hoped on a quiet ride while reading a book or something.

When they finally arrive at the gates of the manor sasuke couldn't keep his eyes away from the big castle like manor further up the hill. They drove into the gates and start to make their way up onto the hill. Once they finally arrived there stood a couple of expensive and luxury cars.

Itachi steps out and so does Hidan. Sasuke looks at the two and follows their leads as he stepped out aswell. He walks back to the trunk and tries to get his suitcase out. "Hidan help him with his suitcase." Itachi orders coldly as Hidan just sighs.

"let me take that." He says being kind to Sasuke for now. Sasuke smiles softly and walks into the manor after his brother.

The manor was bigger than he had expected. The hallway was bigger than his old bedroom. Twice as big or more. There hung a giant chandelier above his head and in the middle there was a big stairway splitting up into two hallways.

He started to ask himself why his mother and him never came living here. "Hidan. Show him where his room is." Itachi said and walked off.

"You could also add please once in a while." Hidan mutters annoyed as he starts to walk up the stairs. Sasuke said nothing as he starts to follow him upstairs.

Hidan opened the door to a room and threw the suitcase on the bed. "This is your room kiddo!" He says smiling as he turns his back on Sasuke and walks away. Instantly when he is out of view he comes back. "Oh and one more thing. You may hear weird sounds coming out of other people's rooms.. don't go in." He says and walks off this time for real.

"Okay.." Sasuke says and shuts his door and instantly looks around. A laptop stood on a wooden desk. There were a couple of pens and blank papers for writing. "Time to play some games!" He says happy and sits down on a chair.

He starts the laptop and ignores all the learning programs Itachi had put on it. He goes to a website that has his game on it. Once he clicked installs it shuts down instantly. "What the.." He mutters as he instantly glares.

Itachi had put some programs on the laptop that made it impossible to download anything. "Mother must have said something about my little addiction.." Sasuke sighs in annoyance and stands up from his chair and walks out of the room and instantly bumps into a red haired boy.

He also hadn't any emotions like Itachi. "And who might you be?" He asks totally uninterested.

"S-sasuke, I am Itachi's brother.. and who are you?" The boy walks further, paying no mind to Sasuke anymore. "What is wrong with him?" Sasuke asks himself annoyed.

Sasuke sighs and looks around. "Now to find Itachi." Sasuke mutters to himself as he starts to aimlessly wander around the place to find his big brother.

 **~S~**

The next day Sasuke was driven to his new school by Itachi. His eyes were tired and sleepless as he had wandered of the mansion the whole night, trying to find his room. Once he was finally in bed he couldn't sleep through all the moaning and weird sounds coming from all the rooms.

"here we are little brother." Itachi said annoyed. Why annoyed? Because it was far away from his territory. Sasuke's school was in Haven. It was in the Generation's domain. If they would find out that Sauske was his little brother, then it could mean an all out war.

"Can't I just say that I am sick and go home?" Sasuke said annoyed as the only thing he got was a cold glare from Itachi.

"Little brother, remember that if you don't get good grades you won't even be able to play another game on your PC." Itachi says as sasuke only grunted and stepped out.

"Fine!" He says and slams the door shut and walks off mad. Itachi looks at him while he walks towards the big building.

"please don't be caught up in any dangerous stuff." Itachi mutters annoyed as he knew the boy wouldn't hear him. He starts to car and drive off.

 **~S~**

Sasuke walked into his school. It was bigger than he had expected. He already hated it. "Now where is my first class.." He says muttering as he walks to his locker. Luckily he had gotten a map from the receptionist.

Once he found his locker and he had opened it he looked at his classes he had today. "Ugh too many books.."

"That is what you get when you enter this school!" A cheerful voice said behind him. Sasuke turned back and saw a blonde boy standing there. A warm smile plastered on his face, one of childlike innocence.

"excuse me?" Sasuke asks as he looked at the boy more. His uniform was messed up, his tie wasn't on as it hung over his shoulders and his blouse wasn't even buttoned up.

The boy, who had ignored Sasuke's questioned just smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He says as the second bell rings. "Oh fuck I am late again!" He says as there wasn't even a slight hint of worry in his voice and he began laughing loudly.

Sasuke suddenly realizes he is late too. "fuck.." he mutters and looks on his paper where his classes were. "Uhm.. naruto was it?" He asks as Naruto nods. "do you know where class B-7 is?"

"ah! That is where I have class too!" He says and smiles. "Seems like we are classmates." Naruto cheers happy.

Sasuke had already taken a liking to the boy. He was happy and cheerful and didn't give sasuke a cold shoulder like his brother does. "Could you perhaps show me where it is?" He asked as naruto nodded. "ya of course! Follow the leader!" He said as he began to march to the classroom.

After some stairs and walking he suddenly stopped at a door. A sign hanged above it saying. 'B-7'. Naruto smiled and pointed at it. "Here it is!" He said and opened the door, interrupting the lesson the teacher was giving.

"Late again Uzumaki?" The teacher asked and noted something on a piece of paper. It was an older man. He already had wrinkles on his face and stood a bit off.

"yeah yeah." Naruto muttered as the teacher saw the Raven haired boy standing behind Naruto.

"And who may that be?" He asked as naruto smirked. Instantly coming up with a genius idea.

"the new kid. He was lost and I found him when I went to class." Naruto said smirking. "I was running a bit late thanks to a toilet trip."

The old man nodded. "Sasuke right?" Sasuke nodded as he man introduced himself as Hiruzen Sarutobi. The man also introduced sasuke to the whole class. It was a big class and a lot of muttering and giggles could be heard.

Sasuke took a seat next to his only friend and the teacher began to talk and teach at which naruto fell asleep and demanding to be awakened when the bell rang.

 **~S~**

School had finished and sasuke got acquainted with Naruto's friends. Kiba, a somewhat loud boy who always had a say in anything and had always trouble with teachers. And he kinda smelled like dogs.

Then there was Shikamaru. Sasuke liked the boy somewhat. He was silent most of the time but when he said something it was mostly true. But he was also one of the most laziest persons sasuke had seen.

Also he got to meet the big eater of the circle of friends. Choji. Naruto had warned Sasuke not to call him a fatass or else not even god could save him from the boy. That made Sasuke scared but in reality the boy was probably the most nicest of the bunch.

As sasuke walked to the rugged car of Hidan. he was stopped by naruto. "Where are ya going?"

"home? Where else?" Sasuke asked a bit weird. Naruto shook his head as everyone else did the same.

"Wrong! You are going with us!" He said happy.

"To do what exactly?" He asked as everyone just smirked.

"Chill! We are friends of course!" He said. "And you better like gaming!~"

"Yeah I do. I just need to say that I am somewhat later." Sasuke said as he walked to the car and knocked on the window. The window rolled open.

"Ah! Finally!" Hidan yelled annoyed.

"Yeah sorry.. tell Itachi I am at friends house." Sasuke said and walked back to his friends. But what he didn't knew was that he had entered the a world of gangs.

Hidan looked back at Sasuke as he caught Shikamaru's eyes spying on him. Shikamaru instantly looked away but Hidan had already seen him. Shikamaru had already caught on to the situation as he had recognized the car from a previous night.

Although Itachi had warned Sasuke about the gangs. How could Sasuke know that one of the most notorious gangs was made up of teenagers? How could he know that the Generation leader was his new friend Naruto? He couldn't. and now he has stepped into a whole new world.

 **~S~**


	2. Friends And truth

_**Hello everybody! Here is the new chapter for this fiction! I hope you will enjoy it and thanks for all the positive feedback! It really inspires me to write more! Enjoy!**_ **  
~S~**

The afternoon went by like a flash as Sasuke was enjoying himself for once. He had made new friends with who he could laugh and joke around while playing games and eating snacks. Also he was glad to be out of the reach from his brother Itachi who had banned all his games.

Also everyone was surprised by how good Sasuke was in games as no one could even beat him in games. Only in board games he was defeated by Shikamaru.

Sasuke had also met two new faces that lived with them. Hinata, a shy girl that did almost all house chores where they lived and was pretty nice to everyone.

Then there was Deidara, a blond boy somewhat older than them. Sasuke thought he was the brother of Naruto but that was wrong. He also had a strange obsession with blowing things up and playing with clay. But Sasuke didn't mind weird people as in his own home there were only crazy people.

Sasuke had left the house as Shikamaru instantly called everyone to him in the gathering room. "Naruto.. you have taken a liking to that boy haven't you?"

Naruto nods happy. "ya! He is good at games!"

"Well.. this is but a theory.. but Sasuke has relationships with Raven Crown." Shikamaru said as everyone got out of their happy moods and instantly a serious mood hung over them.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said and looked at him straight. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know the person who came to pick him up?" He asked as Naruto nodded as he remembered. "That was one of the members of Raven Crown. I remember the license plate and the man in it."

"So are you saying that Sasuke, the most awkward boy, is their gang leader? And why would Raven Crown send their own members to a school in our territory? That makes no sense." Naruto said back and sighed.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. I might have seen wrong." He said as he wasn't convinced yet that Sasuke wasn't part of Raven Crown.

At that moment Kakazu walked in. The last member of Generation. He was somewhat older than the members but he always been with them. He mostly did it for the money and had swore that went they went downhill that he would leave.

"I have located a Raven Crown member." He said and laid down pictures on the table of Hidan. "I spotted him in our territory. I don't know why but he is still there."

He then threw some papers on the table. "These are all facts I have gotten from my spies." He said as Shikamaru looked in them and shook his head.

"This can't be real." He said worried.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Hinata said as she was also part of the gang.

"It says that Hidan is immortal." He said and looked at kakazu who nodded.

"All those things are true. I don't know how but he managed to life all those encounters. An airplane crash that had killed all its flight passengers except Hidan himself who came out without a scratch." He said as everyone looked shocked. "Suppose to be shot and stabbed in his heart twice. Smashed his head in. and there is even a rumor going on that when Generation had hijacked that container ship that a container had fallen on Hidan."

Naruto looked at Kakazu shocked. "Even though I trust your spies I cannot believe this story." Naruto said and slammed his hands on the table. "Where has he been seen last?!"

"at the park in his car." Kakazu said as suddenly everyone grabbed guns and alike form hidden shelves.

"We'll kill him. No use taking prisoners." Naruto said as they began planning the ambush.

 **~S~**

Sasuke walked through the streets calmly as it already began to be late. "itachi is gonna be so mad at me." He muttered annoyed as suddenly he heard some vulgar language as he looked back seeing the car from Hidan riding towards him.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke muttered as the run down car stopped next to him with Hidan opening the window.

"Step in now." Hidan said angry. "Itachi wanted to kill me thanks to you!"" He said as Sasuke looked at the man and sighed.

"can't he just let me have fun?"

When Sasuke said that Hidan began to laugh loudly. "fun?! Do you think Itachi allows fun in his household?!" Hidan said and pointed at the door. "Step in before I will force you in. And I swear by Jashin (1) If you don't come in now I will make you regret ever coming out of your mother."

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment before entering the seat next to Hidan. "Y-yes sir.." He muttered as Hidan instantly laughed.

"Don't be such a pussy!" He said and laughed as he had trouble starting his car again."

 **~S~**

On a building not too far from laid Shikamaru. He sat on the building for one reason. To kill hidan with his sniper. He had zoomed in as he saw Sasuke entering. "Fuck.. It is true." He said and contacted the other who had the place surrounded with hidden cars to chase.

He grabbed the phone. "Sasuke has just stepped into Hidan's car. I was right." He send as everyone sighs in annoyance as they liked the boy

"So he is connected to Raven Crown in some way?" Naruto asked as he got no reply.

"3..2.." Shikamaru muttered as he had his scope on Hidan's head and his finger on the trigger. "..1." He said as he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the sky as it broke the glass and hit Hidan in his shoulder.

"Fuck! How did I miss?!" Shikamaru said as hidan was stretching himself out in the moment of the trigger.

 **~S~**

The glass broke and Hidan cursed his vulgar language. "What the fuck!?" He yelled as he saw cars coming from behind. He then remembered he was in enemy territory.

"Hidan! What happened?!" Sasuke asks as he saw the glass break and blood.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan snarled at Sasuke as he grabbed a small machine gun from under his chair. "Keep your head low if you do not want to die!"

Sasuke did as commanded as he curled up in his seat as suddenly Hidan began shooting from his window while driving and yelling all kinds of insults while bullets flew through the windows from both side.

Sasuke could hear the screeching from tired as he was cowering down in his seat. Not in a million year he thought that he would be in this situation. "let me out! Let me out!" He kept repeating until Hidan eventually smacked him with the magazine of his gun.

"Can you shut up?! I am trying to save us both!" He yelled and kept on shooting with a new gun until their tires were shot and they had crashed against a wall.

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled as he began bleeding again and the airbag from the car went up. he grabbed Sasuke by his hoodie and pulled him out. "Run!" He yelled as he ran to an alleyway.

They had run for a couple of minutes before Hidan began shooting where he saw shadows and without hesitation bullets came back from the other side. He then saw the sewer entrance. He quickly came up with a plan and pushed Sasuke in it.

He then jumped in aswell and begin walking into a direction. Sasuke didn't say anything as he was still busy processing what just happened. Hidan was guiding the young raven through the stinking sewers as he finally climbed up a ladder and opened up a hole.

"Fresh fuckin' air!" He yelled and helped Sasuke up. Sasuke didn't question why Hidan knew the sewers so well.

Hidan looked at Sasuke. "Just so you know. I am not going to get blamed by your brother, you wanted to play with your friends. understood?" He asked as sasuke just nodded as he wanted to go back home and take a shower.

 **~S~**

The walk home was long as they were in the Raven Crown's territory but the city was large. They finally made it to the gate and they were opened. By the door stood a very, very pissed looking Itachi.

"Where were you?" he asked looking at hidan. "And why are you two stinking so much?" He asked before seeing the wound in Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan looked at sasuke and then whispered in Itachi's ear, "Generation." Itachi nods and lets them in.

Itachi thinks for a moment and then looks at the both of them. "Go and shower. I want to talk to you later Sasuke." He said and walked into the house to the dining hall and waited.

Half an hour later Hidan came back from his shower as all members from Raven Crown sat around the table waiting patiently.

At the end of the table sat Itachi, the cold hearted brother who was reading a book until Hidan had arrived.

Then next to the next of him sat Kisame. A weird man obsessed with everything that lived in the water. Sharks the most. He had a lot of piercings and tattoos and body modifications. He had his teeth sharpened to make it look like a shark, piercings on his lips, eyebrow and earrings. He was strange but sometimes he could be nice.

Then in front of Kisame sat Sasori. The Red haired boy that had shown almost no interest in Sasuke before. He looked younger than Sasuke but he was far more older. Nobody knew how he had gotten his youthful look and every time someone asked he would give them a cold shoulder. But even after those things he was a mastermind and from his mindset every art needed to last forever.

Then next to him sat Neji, the nephew of Hinata. Although Hinata choose for Generation than Neji, Neji didn't care and was already prepared to take revenge for dishonoring the family. Because in fact, the Hyuuga and Uchiha families were closely bound together and it was a disgrace that the heir from the family had thrown that away in fire. He was a year older than Sasuke but he was already trusted in gang affairs and such.

In front of Neji sat a empty seat. That one was supposed to be Hidan but he standing in front of everyone ready to say his little story.

Next to the empty seat sat Konan, the only female member of their gang. She was married to Pain. One of the fellow leaders of the gang. But she had a lot of authority in the gang as she had Pain behind her. she was not kind to anybody in the gang except Itachi and Pain as everyone else was either annoying or thought they were better than everybody.

In front of her sat her beloved Pain. He perhaps had even more piercings than Kisame as he had his face full of metal pipes and ears too. On him it looked kind of good. But he was also one of the fellow leaders and he was one of the mastermind behind some assassinations that would be impossible without him.

Then next to him sat a rather weird member. Zetzu had two personalities and both were a cannibal. One person was nice and kind of stupid while the other was harsh and had reason. But the cannibal part came in handy for when they needed to get rid of a body. But often he and hidan had a rather large discussion about who got the body. Hidan wanted to sacrifice the body to his god while zetzu wanted to eat it.

In front of Zetzu sat the last member Tobi. Although he wasn't a member more of a butler who was clumsy and annoying. And they couldn't get rid of him as he was friends with the previous leader of the uchihas.

While everyone sat down and looked at Hidan he began clearing his throat. He began telling the story about how he barely survived through the sewers and how he got a bullet in his shoulder.

 **~S~**

As sasuke stepped out of the shower and went to his room only to find his brother sitting on his bed and reading. As he notices Sasuke he looks up. "Little brother." He began as sasuke slowly closed the door. "You might be shocked of what had happened."

Sasuke nods slowly. "Yeah of course. I do not expect to be shot!"

"Well the target was presumably Hidan. Not you." He says and sighs. "Do you know the gang Raven Crown?"

Sasuke nods as he had done research about all the gangs in konoha. "Yes I know.. were they who attacked us?" He asks.

Itachi shakes his head. "Wrong. They did not attack you. What you are seeing now is the HQ of Raven Crown little brother."

Sasuke looks at Itachi with widened eyes. "So that is why there are so many people here in this house?! That is why Hidan has guns in his car!" Suddenly everything began to clear up for sasuke. "This is why mother never came here! But why did she send me!?"

Itachi shook his head. "I convinced her Sasuke. I need you here. You are an Uchiha. You are made for this gang."

Itachi then stood up from the bed. "I'll give you time to think brother. But remember, you will be playing a vital part in these weeks." He then left Sasuke to think. He went to his laptop and begin researching the gang. Almost no information was to be found on the internet. Only from fake gangs trying to be intimidating.

Sasuke had an hard time sleeping as all these thoughts went through his head.

 **~S~**

The streets were blocked off by the police who had everything taped down. Bullets were imbedded in walls and the ground while on the road black lines could be seen from heavy turns from cars. A white haired men stood at one place where a lot of bullets were. He had a mask on his face and was looking rather bored.

"And what do you think Kakashi?" A man said behind the white haired Kakashi.

"Gangs." Kakashi said and looked at the smoking man. "Generation probably. And I do not think they would care for a unimportant man." He said and looked at Asuma.

"you think Raven crown was here? Why would you think that?"

"I do not know. But from the looks of it there was at least 4 cars. One of them was the target. All of them have guns and I do not think a random person would have a small machine gun in their cars."

"There weren't any witnesses. The people living above the stores only said they heard shooting and a lot of cursing."

"so no one looked outside? No one can identify a car?!" Kakashi said angry as he sighed from exhaustion. "we better just close this case. We won't find anything here. The culprits are already gone."

Asuma nodded and followed Kakashi back to their police office for further work.

 **~S~**


	3. Tailed beasts on the rise!

_**Hello everyone again! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and it may get a bit bloody and dark to say the least! But I hope you will enjoy and thanks for all the positive comments and the big amount of followers and favorites! I try to make a chapter every two-three days! But enough of me talking about such things! Just enjoy!**_

 **~S~**

In a smokey office there sat two men doing their own thing. One had his feet on the table reading some sort of erotica and was definitely enjoying it. That person was Kakashi Hatake. He was one of the best detectives in Konoha.

At the other side of the table sat the other man. He had a cigarette in his mouth and the whole room became smokey thanks to him. He was gently writing a report about what happened the day before with the gun fights. He was named Asuma. He was partnered to Kakashi and they were the best duo of detectives in Konoha at the moment.

"The gangs are becoming more and more dangerous." Asuma said as he scribbled some more on his paper.

"They have almost been dangerous." Kakashi noted and laid down his book. "But we can't do anything to the big guys." He said and coughed a little from all the smoke. "Generation and Raven Crown are at each other's neck and The Nine and aimlessly slaughtering everybody coming even near them."

"The Nine?" Asuma asked and looked up. "I haven't heard about them for a while. I thought they laid low after killing that politician."

Kakashi nodded and then stood up and walked to a archive closet and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Asuma. "They have recently began operating again. no one know what they did in the mean time. Some say that they had split up or something."

Asuma read the papers and notes and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "This can't be serious." He muttered as Kakashi nodded.

"I wanted to give it to you yesterday but then we were called to the scene." Kakashi said and sighed as he sat back on his chair.

"So they are back again? This city will be in chaos soon." Asuma said and laid the report back on the table and picked up his cigarette and pushed it into an ash tray. Not soon after he grabbed a new one and begin smoking again.

"We can't do anything yet. We do not know where they hang out. We do not know anything." Kakashi said and sighed. "We do not know about any gangs. Their identities are all hidden."

Asuma nodded in annoyance. "If we got but one rat in their little group we could break them."

"Yeah but we would know where they were. Who they were and all those things." Kakashi said and leaned back. "it is hard being the best detective in town." Kakashi said as Asuma chuckled.

"Yes and we can't quit yet. First we need to catch those criminals." Kakashi nodded and began reading his erotica.

Suddenly the door was kicked open by a man. "Yo! My youthful friends!" He said and walked in. Both kakashi and Asuma sighed as the man walked in happy. "How are you both doing on this youthful day?!"

"Guy. Shut up and sit." Kakashi said annoyed. Although he and Guy were best friends, Kakashi just couldn't understand Guy's enthusiastic approach to all things.

"Why?! It is a beautiful day to take a run outside!" he said and smiled brightly.

"we are working. And so should you." Asuma said and sighed as he showed the report about the crime scene yesterday.

Guy instantly became serious. "Generation?" he asked as kakashi nodded.

"yeah. And presumably Raven Crown was involved." Kakashi noted and laid back down his book.

"when aren't they involved?" Guy asked and laughed at his own joke as everyone else just sighed. Suddenly the door was opened again. this time not kicked.

A police officer stood there. "It is urgent! They've captured one of the nine!"

Instantly everyone looked up. "What!? Are they sure!?" Asuma asks slamming his hands on the table as his other cigarette falls out of his mouth again.

The police officer nods. "Yes.. and the crime scene is.. bloody." He said and looked away as if he had seen a demon.

"Let's go. Please bring us to it." Kakashi said as they began riding to the crime scene, guns loaded and already ready to kill if anything happened.

 **~S~**

They arrived at the harbor and instantly saw all kinds of police cars and sirens on. Police tape was taped around the terrain. The three detectives stepped out and showed their badges to the two guard man.

They walked and instantly a higher up from the police walked up to them. "You've finally come." He said and pointed at the warehouse. "There. it may look like there isn't anything off but wait until you go in. and be careful. He is still in there unchained."

Kakashi nodded and grabbed his gun. "We'll be careful." He said as Guy and Asuma grabbed their guns as well. The heavily shut down door was opened as Kakashi went in the lead.

Instantly his eyes met one of the most revolting thing he has ever seen. The walls and ground were stained the blood and the corpses of the workers. On the walls people were pinned down with nails. All dead.

Asuma and Guy's eyes widened when they saw the inhumane things that were done here. They all prayed they had been killed before the torture with the bodies had happened. Although the warehouse was dark there burned a single light in the far back of the warehouse.

They began walking. Covering each other's back as they walked forward towards the light. As they got closer they saw a figure sitting against the wall. "Raise your arms!" kakashi yelled as the figure only laughed.

"And what If I don't?" He said as his voice send shivers down everyone's spines.

"Then we are forced to use force!" Asuma said as he had his guns aimed at the man.

"force?" the man began to laugh only louder. As if he didn't care that he was about to be shot or anything else. "try and use force on me, boy." He said licked his lips.

They walked closer and saw the man's features. He had long spiky red hair. He had some piercings and tattoos and he looked like someone you would try to avoid.

"are you the one who did this?!" Kakashi asked somewhat forceful as the man only nodded proudly.

"I indeed did." He says and a big smile appears on his face. "And what are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"You are going to be in jail for life." Guy says angry.

The man begins to laugh again and shakes his head. "Do you think I care? And give me one reason why you think I won't run."

"there are policeman surrounding the warehouse. All armed and learned how to shoot." Kakashi said and walked a bit closer.

"ah! There ya have me." the man said and laughed. As kakashi went closer he saw the wall the man sat against. Nine tails were painted on it with blood.

"Nine tails? Are you one of them!?" He asked as the man laughed.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not! You'll have to torture me to find out." He said in a humiliating tone.

"We aren't as monsters like you." Kakashi said and some code words and grabbed cuffs. He walked to the man as he smirked like a demon.

"nice scar." He said referring to the scar on Kakashi's eye. "Want another one?!" He yelled as suddenly he pulled a knife and tried to cut Kakashi. But before he could even touch Kakashi the knife was shot out of his hand by Guy.

Kakashi instantly reacted and cuffed the arm that tried to kill Kakashi. He then pulled the man up and turned him around and pushed him on the ground on his belly. "That was your mistake." Kakashi said and quickly cuffed the other arm.

"You are coming with us." Kakashi said angry and pulled him up and walked back to the entrance while Guy and Asuma covered his back.

They walked out and instantly saw the SWAT. They pushed him into the heavily secured car and closed it. A higher up walked up to them.

"Good work you three." He said and offered a cigarette to them as only Asuma grabbed one happily. "So how many dead?" He asked as kakashi shook his head.

"Too many." He said. "That man. He is dangerous. I don't want to say it but he is probably too dangerous to live."

The higher up nodded. "Well we can't give him death punishment but to make you feel at rest that man will never return to the outside world."

"We are going to return to our office. If you need anything please contact us." Asuma said and begin to walk as Guy and Kakashi nodded too and waved as they begin their walk back to the office where they were going to think about what they had seen.

 **~S~**

It was around midnight. The psychopathic man was in a heavily secured prison cell. The walls were made of strong bricks that not even a bomb would blow up. The door was made of steel with bullet free glass. In the middle to look at the prisoner.

There was no escape out it.

The doors of the prison opened as a boy walked to the main desk. The man who sat behind it looked up seeing the red headed boy with a tattoo on his forehead. "Can I help you, boy?" the man asks as the boy nods.

"yes. You can." He said and took a break from talking. The boy had big bags under his eyes from not sleeping enough. "You can help me with dying." He said and suddenly the boy pushed a gun against the head of the man. Without any regret or hesitation he pulled the trigger and killing the man instantly.

"Good one Gaara." A voice said behind him as a man stepped out of the shadows. The man had sandy brown colored hair in a pony tail and on his face seal like tattoos that had spread everywhere on his body. They were dark blue.

"Let's just get this over with Shukaku. I want to go home." Gaara said and walked forward as Shukaku hit Gaara hard.

"You do not command me." He said and walked forward as Gaara just nodded in submission as he stood up and walked after shukaku.

They quickly found the cell that the man sat in thanks to torturing a guard. Once there they easily killed the guards in front of the door and unlocked the door.

Shukaku laughed. "Look how pathetic you look!" He said as he man looked up. "Kurama.. how did you get caught?" He asked as the man was now indentified as Kurama.

"it seems a little kid was in the warehouse with me and had called the police. You would smile once you saw how scared he was when I found him." Kurama said and laughed. "Now get me out of here."

Shukaku grabbed the key from the shackles that bind Kurama to the wall and gave it to Gaara. "unbound him." He said as Gaara nodded and walked up to kurama. Gaara knew that Shukaku wanted to kill the leader of the nine, kurama, but didn't as Kurama was stronger, faster and more intelligent. And Shukaku knew that they would fall apart without the red haired bastard.

Once kurama was out of the binds he stretched a little. "ah! Finally out of this place! You know that they don't even give me real meat? Stupid fuckers." Kurama said and walked out of the cell. A guard had followed the trail of bodies and stood in front of kurama.

"Go back into your cell!" He yelled as he brought out his gun. But before he could even aim he was grabbed by his throat and pushed against the wall.

"You do not command me little man." Kurama said as Shukaku and Gaara watched the show unfold. Kurama's hand traveled down the man's jacket and found a picture from his family. "Awh.. this is my only weak spot."

Suddenly the man got a glimpse of hope. But that was wrong as he suddenly got cold. "Why is it so cold.." He asked as he looked down seeing a massive hole in his chest.

"Joking. I do not care about such trivial things." Kurama said as he had grabbed his heart from his chest. He let the man fall and saw how he tried to grab his heart back. but then fall back to the ground. Kurama then placed the heart in the man's hand and walked away back to the exit.

Gaara looked at the man that kurama had killed and sighed as this was something he had to watch almost daily. The nine consisted out of nine leaders. All had tails of some sort. That was the ranking. Kurama was the nine and shukaku the first because he was last to join although he was stronger than most of them.

And then there were the 'containers'. All of the nine had a personal slave of some sort. Gaara was the slave of Shukaku. When Gaara first was captured he had resisted which lead to pain and suffering. He was broken by Shukaku, He couldn't sleep all night and was tormented by his owner of some sort.

If gaara could choose he wouldn't have chosen Shukaku. But he didn't dare to stand up against his master after all that he has done. He has killed, tortured and even raped on orders from his masters will.

All of the leaders had their personal container except for Kurama. He said that he hadn't found the right one yet, or so he says.

Kurama stepped outside and smiled as he had a breath of fresh air. "ah! Finally out of that fucking place!" he said and looked around seeing their vehicle. It was a motor bike. "wait.. where am I going to sit?" He asks as shukaku laughed.

"I was only tasked to break you out. Not to play your personal cab." Shukaku said and stepped on his motorbike. Gaara stepped on his as Kurama growled.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Kurama asked threatening as Shukaku instantly glared.

"Fine. Gaara give him yours." He said as Gaara wanted to protest but knew he hadn't a choice. He stepped off and gave Kurama the helmet.

"Here you go Sir." He said as Kurama gladly grabbed the helmet and sat on the bike.

"Gaara. You better not get caught or else I will kill you." Shukaku said as Gaara was already walking home and nodded.

"Yes Shukaku." He muttered and waved softly as he didn't really care about being caught. Kurama already rode away back to the hide out as Shukaku only sighed. He then drove away after Kurama leaving Gaara on his own as he made his way to the hideout.

The hideout was an old building in the outskirts of down they had claimed for their own. Each leader had their own section in the building and the top floor was used as meeting chambers.

Once gaara had finally managed to reach the place has saw a lot of cars and bikes standing around from all the leaders and their containers. Gaara went in and used the stairs to get to the right section and then begin walking to the room that he was given. He didn't use it that often as he almost always was in shukaku's office or room or being in the kitchen preparing something for his master.

He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He laid down and began to sleep for once hoping his master wouldn't barge into his room ordering something. And luckily it wasn't interrupted by his owner.

The next day however he was awakened by his owner. "Gaara. Wake up." He said as Gaara awoken. He looked at his owner. "In the meeting room now." He said and walked away.

Gaara quickly followed and came to the room. Every leader and their container sat there as they were discussing all kinds of things and Gaara went unnoticed. He stood behind the chair of Shukaku and waited for it to end.

Suddenly Kurama threw a picture on the table with the face. "My informants have told me about this boy being the brother of the leader of Raven Crown." He said as everyone looked at the picture.

On the picture stood no one else but Sasuke.

 **~S~**


End file.
